


just a little crush

by gallyanim



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: вот попадаешь ты такой в аварию по вине какого-нибудь тупого велосипедиста, а потом оказывается, что он ух как улыбается, и чо тогда делать? конечно, звать на помощь настоящих друзей!
Relationships: Lee Sungyeol/Nam Woohyun





	just a little crush

Нам Ухён никогда не относился к числу тех выскочек, которые считают, что раз им довелось уродиться заоблачно богатыми, так правила писаны не для них, но он абсолютно точно относился к числу тех выскочек, которые считают, что раз даже заоблачно богатые они соблюдают правила, то всем остальным их не соблюдать тем более не комильфо. А уж особенно не комильфо не соблюдать их так, что последствия сказываются и на самих несоблюдающих, и на заоблачно богатом Нам Ухёне.

А уж тем более никуда не годится впутывание Ухёна в дорожное происшествие, включающее в себя кретина на велике и разъебанный всмятку капот новенькой, едва подаренной отцом на завершение очередного семестра в университете, машины. Когда Ухён вылезает из машины, яростно снимая стильные темные очки, обладатель велика (хотя обладает ли он им до сих пор - тот еще вопрос, потому что рама, педали и руль валяются как-то подозрительно далеко друг от друга) суетливо собирает коробки с чикеном, вывалившиеся на дорогу сразу же, как только чертов велик и ранее такая прекрасная, а теперь полетевшая по пизде машина Ухёна столкнулись на узком перекрестке.

\- Ты придурок? - в бессильной злобе орет Ухён что есть мочи. В ответ придурок широко раскрывает глаза, смотрит на него чистым-чистым в своей наивности взглядом и простосердечно выдает:

\- Нет, я Сонёль.

И Ухён чувствует, как вместо всего лишь машины по пизде летит вся его жизнь.

***

Самое сложное в бытии заоблачно богатым наследником гигантской корпорации, впрочем, даже не существование всяких там Сонёлей с великами и чикеном, которые врезаются в машину, разбивают ее, а заодно и хрупкое сердце ее владельца, а постижение дзена в процессе общения с настоящими друзьями. Конечно, всегда можно вместо дзена просто найти друзей ненастоящих - ну, тех самых, которые всегда будут носить тебя на руках за то, что ты их покатаешь на новой машине, когда отец подарит ее, но Ухён считал себя слишком крутым для таких простых решений. К тому же, сейчас мысль о том, что он справился с самым сложным квестом для любого заоблачно богатого наследника гигантской корпорации, знатно подпитывала Ухёна оптимизмом. Раз все пятеро его подфриковатых дружков до сих пор сидят в его комнате живые и даже отпускают всякие комментарии про его личную жизнь, значит, найти Сонёля будет вообще раз плюнуть.

В Сеуле и окрестностях, рассказывает нэйвер, избрав Дону в качестве передатчика ценной информации, одна тысяча пятьсот двадцать семь Сонёлей.

\- Если, - мечтательно закатывает глаза Ухён, - за день посещать троих, то за год управимся?

\- Девять миллионов велосипедов в Бейджине! - орет дурным голосом с дивана Сонгю. - Девять миллионов! Нет, не управишься, конечно. Слышь, Намстар, а ты че, прям сам готов ходить и искать?

\- Ну нет, конечно, - Ухён оскорбленно стучит по лбу, имитируя деревянный лоб Сонгю, - Но на что мне папина фирма?

\- Я бы тебя послал, - честно говорит Ховон. - Особенно если бы ты привлек папину фирму.

\- То ты, - вздыхает Ухён и обнимает подушку. - Ты не Сонёль.

\- Давно не слышал от него ничего более разумного, - ржет Дону. - А особые приметы были? Ну там не знаю, может, у него одной руки нет или он линзы носит кошачьи?

\- А глаза у него фиалковые, - Ухён трется о подушку щекой и улыбается такой улыбкой, что у всех присутствующих сводит зубы, а Сонгю изображает рвотные позывы.

\- Точно послал бы, - авторитетно повторяет Ховон. Сонджон фыркает и громким шепотом предлагает Мёнсу пари - бросит сейчас Ухён подушкой в Ховона или не бросит. Сам Сонджон от всей души ставит на то, что бросит, но в условия пари немедленно влезает Дону с предположением, что у Ухёна в голове подушка уже давным-давно превратилась в загадочного Сонёля с фиалковыми глазами, так что добровольно он с ней не расстанется даже во имя затыкания рта Ховону.  
И в общем судя по тому, что Ухён уже почти пускает пузыри, воображая, как найдет среди одной тысячи пятисот двадцати семи Сонёлей того самого, выигрывает все-таки Дону.

***

Спустя две недели восторженного пускания пузырей и рассуждений Ухёна о том, какие цветы лучше купить или может не цветы, а конфеты, или все-таки пойти по пути оригинальной практичности и объявиться на пороге у Сонёля с букетом из мраморной кобэ-говядины, Сонгю удается кое-как достучаться до него информацией о том, что порога как-то пока нет и будет ли - непонятно, а потому Ухёну все же лучше попробовать вспомнить ну хоть какую-нибудь информацию, отличающуюся от "у него лучезарная улыбка" или "глаза фиалками, а вокруг них ресницы длиннющие хлопают".

\- Уруру, - сначала пытается сообщить Ухён, но Сонгю умелым тычком под ребра популярно объясняет, что уруру от вышеупомянутых фраз отличается довольно мало и в основном в сторону куда меньшей содержательности. После этого Ухён долго чешет лоб, ерошит тщательно уложенную персональным стилистом челку и наконец поднимает указательный палец вверх.

\- Тададам, - загробным голосом произносит Сонджон, но все слишком выжидательно смотрят на Ухёна, чтобы обращать внимание на мелкого.

\- Он работает в доставке чикена, - изрекает Ухён, а потом пулеметной очередью выдает рассказ о том, как мило Сонёль собирал коробки с дороги, плавно переходя в сожаления о несбывшемся.

\- Если бы я ему тогда помог, - сокрушается Ухён, пока проигравший в камень-ножницы-бумага Мёнсу начинает первым обзванивать все хофы один за другим, выясняя, нет ли у них курьера по имени Сонёль. Когда где-то в восьмом по счету ему наконец отвечают, что вроде был такой, Дону орет:

\- Спроси, какие у него глаза, глаза какие! Похожи ли на фиалки или все-таки скорее на розы смахивают.

\- Лучше про ноги, - хмыкает Ховон. - Узнай, так ли бесконечны его ноги, как занудство Сонгю-хёна, или немного не дотягивают.

Впрочем, озвучить милой девушке в телефонной трубке все поэтические сравнения Ухёна Мёнсу не успевает, потому что здешнему Сонёлю оказывается ровно пятьдесят четыре года.

\- А ты точно не геронтофил, нет? - на всякий случай уточняет Сонгю, но на его беду Ухён сидит слишком близко, подушкой кидаться не нужно, так что Сонгю немедленно получает грязным носком по носу.

На пятый день обзвона хофов у всех едет крыша то ли от вежливых предложений все-таки что-нибудь заказать, а не просто интересоваться курьерами, то ли от рассуждений Ухёна о том, как романтично искать свою судьбу способами Шерлока Холмса.

\- У нас в Чончжу таких Щерлоков называли крипи сталкерами, - гундит Сонгю, когда приходит его очередь звонить.

\- Хорошо, что я из Сеула, - нимало не смущаясь, заявляет Ухён.

***

Потенциально тот самый Сонёль обнаруживается в задрипанном филиале Биг Хит Чикена где-то у черта на рогах - ближе к Сувону, чем к Сеулу, если уж на то пошло, и уж точно совсем далеко от роскошной квартиры Ухёна на Апгучжоне.

\- Давай на всякий случай уточним, - задумчиво говорит Ховон, брезгливо держа двумя пальцами рекламный проспект Биг Хит Чикена, - где вообще твоя авария произошла?

\- На небесах, - убежденно и без тени улыбки отвечает Ухён. - Сама судьба вела его велосипед...

\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркает Дону и отбирает у Ховона проспект в попытках найти там хоть что-нибудь съедобное. Фотографии курицы, впрочем, весьма непрезентабельны и на их фоне даже рекламирующие Биг Хит Чикен стремненькие девочки из группы Лавлиз выглядят довольно аппетитными. - Возможно, если бы он пытался вести велосипед сам, то не въехал бы в тебя.

\- Я бы сейчас страдал тогда, - укоризненно замечает Ухён. - Типун тебе на язык, хён.

\- То есть, сейчас ты не страдаешь? - Сонгю, до того спокойно дремавший на диване, мигом раскрывает глаза. - Можно больше не париться?

\- А ты парился, что ли? - хихикает Мёнсу, и Ухён размышляет о том, нужны ли вообще настоящие друзья тогда, когда ты уже встретил настоящую любовь. Возможно, их как минимум стоит перестать приглашать домой. С другой стороны, его настоящие друзья слишком настоящие, чтобы ждать от него приглашений. В подавляющем большинстве случаев они очень нагло заявляются к нему сами, а он их почему-то не выгоняет.

Впрочем, учитывая, что теперь ему придется заказывать несъедобный чикен на завтрак, обед и ужин, пока курьером не отправят того самого Сонёля, с наукой выгонять настоящих друзей прочь можно и повременить. А то кому все это жрать, не самому ж Ухёну. Он и романтикой сыт.

***

\- Я скоро закукарекаю, - на всякий случай предостерегает Мёнсу, обгладывая куриное крыло из едва заканчивающейся утренней порции, пока Ухён заканчивает делать заказ на вечернюю. Нэйвер, опять через Дону, дразнит их всех перечислением всякой разнообразной замечательной еды, о которой временно пришлось забыть, а Сонгю с Ховоном несут отборный бред про откладывание яиц, и Ухён бы даже попытался прикрыть уши мелкому, чтоб не слушал всякую херь, а точно так же, как он, верил в настоящие чувства, но его останавливает смутное ощущение того, что Сонджон по пошлым рассуждениям им всем фору дать мог еще лет пять назад.

Понимали б чего, думает Ухён и в стопицотый раз за последний месяц воображает, как открывает дверь и видит того самого Сонёля, а Сонёль видит его и тоже сразу все понимает, и...

...и когда это происходит на самом деле, Ухён внезапно не в состоянии сказать ни слова, а только улыбается (хорошо, что у него сногсшибательная улыбка) и моргает.

\- Эээ, две порции филе и кола? - неуверенно произносит Сонёль, а потом вдруг моргает сам и роняет все коробки на пол. Кажется, их шустро подгребает в квартиру Дону с помощью ручки от швабры.

\- Как твоя машина? - нервным голосом спрашивает Сонёль, и Ухён раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить, что к черту машину, а вот жизнь ему Сонёль поломал и самое время ее сейчас починить, но вместо этого звучит громогласный вопль Сонгю:

\- Ну охуеть, они встретились!

И Ховон толкает Сонгю в бок так, что теперь тот на все той же мощной громкости возмущенно взвизгивает, а потом в попытке дать сдачи случайно проходит по ногам Сонджона, и они все валятся в коридор друг на друга. Ухён краснеет, бледнеет, размышляет, стоит ли вытолкать Сонёля прочь или все же лучше втащить его внутрь, а потом наконец-то находит нужные для начала разговора с Сонёлем своей мечты слова:

\- Это мои друзья-дебилы.

Сонёль обводит своим обычным (хотя каким еще обычным! самым что ни на есть необычным в мире!) чистейшим взглядом всю идиотскую композицию и расплывается в такой очаровательной улыбке, что Ухён даже готов поставить ее в рейтинге сногсшибательности выше своей:

\- Тогда я хорошо впишусь.

В конце концов, самого Ухёна эта улыбка с ног сшибает в самом буквальном смысле. Хотя, возможно, это была не улыбка, а захлопнувший дверь Мёнсу, предварительно втолкнувший его прямо в Сонёля. Но в общем, какая разница, если в итоге близко-близко глаза у Сонёля ничуть не менее фиалковые, а губы на вкус куда приятнее всех чикенов на свете.


End file.
